This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CTN will implement a new Core Facility in translational neuroscience. One definition of translational research is the application of basic science findings to the bedside. However, in this context, we define translational neuroscience as using biomedical knowledge and research to solve real problems in the community. In this test case, we will address children's health issues so that the Core Facility will be based at Arkansas Children's Hospital (ACH). Low birth weight (LBW) births are a leading cause of death and disability in infants, major sources of stress for parents, and an economic burden for private and public health insurance programs. Delivery at hospitals offering specialized pre- and perinatal care is thought to be effective in improving birth outcomes and perhaps reducing medical costs. However, women residing in rural and underserved areas typically lack access to these centers and to maternal and fetal medicine subspecialists who can assist community physicians with diagnosis and management of high-risk conditions. The CTN will begin a one-year trial of support for a Core Facility that will employ a statewide network of 15 interactive compressed video sites, a centralized 24-hour call center, and a statewide physician education and guideline development initiative to enable women and their community physicians to consult with academic subspecialists and facilitate the evidence-based referral of high-risk women to regional perinatal centers for delivery. In addition to these educational activities, the COBRE Core Facility will begin to gather research data on birth outcomes.